Waiting
by Blood0fTheBeast
Summary: I won't say much about it. I think you'll like it though. Please read and review! thanks .
1. Chapter 1

**Waiting...**

Hello all -waves- I hope you like this one. It's not the first one i'v put up

but since I had to start all over again with a new account it's the first one under this name. Anyway I won't say to much about it just that it's a final fantasy 9 story and I think you'll like it. At least I hope so anyway .

Chapter one

-Garnet paced back and forth in her room. She had been thinking about him all day, and couldn't seem to shake her thoughts away. She walked out onto the balcony and looked over the side at the people below her. In two days she would be their new leader. She was worried about that as well. She didn't think she could do it. Atleast not on her own anyway. She knew she wouldn't have a choice though. It had been two years since they parted ways at that god forsaken tree. She hated it, everytime it came to mind she wanted to scream. She pulled herself up onto the ledge and sat there. True that her people loved her, but there would be some who would cause trouble, and maybe even try hurting her. Her long black hair had grown back out and was hanging loose around her shoulders. She had on a black skirt and a short sleeved shirt. Not right for someone who was about to be queen, but right now she didn't care. She didn't want to think about that. She didn't have anything on her feet either. She wasn't in the mood to wear shoes. She was still thinking about him. The waiting is what really got to her. She wondered if he was still alive, and if he was even trying to get back to her. Sometimes she doubted, but then there were times when she believed he would return, as she did now. A single tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away. She wouldn't doubt it, not now. He was alive, and he had to come back.-

"Tantalus comes tomorrow to put on my favorite play. How am I supposed to enjoy it? You won't be there..." -Beatrix had been standing behind her in the doorway of her room for the past five minutes or so. She smiled when she heard this.-

"You should relax. Everything will be fine, he will come back. But right now it's getting late and you have to get up early for their arrival." -Beatrix smiled again and moved out of the way so Garnet could go in.-

"Yes mom." -Garnet joked as she walked past. She climbed into her bed and was asleep within five mnutes of laying there. Beatrix turned out her light and closed her door softly as she could and walked down the hall to her own room. Even in sleep Garnet couldn't get him out of her head. He was in her dreams. Not that she minded, she just wished he were there...meanwhile on the Tantalus air ship the gang was getting ready for tomorrow morning. They would put on their famouse play and they had a special surprise for her majesty, as it would be her birthday. In truth, Zidane had already came back. He was hiding out on the air ship till the right time. Actually they had found him knocked out and badly beaten up when they were traveling one day. When he woke up the first person he looked for was her. He knew she wouldn't be there though. She had been taken home, and home is where he was headed at that very moment. Like her, no matter what he did he couldn't get her off his mind. when he wasn't thinking of her, the song would pop into his head. He didn't mind though, i comforted him, helped calm him. He often wondered though if he should even bother going back at all. Had she waited, or had she moved on? He wasn't sure, and he didn't want to think about it. It would be worth going back anyway, he wanted to se her again, to be near her. He layed back and fell into a light sleep. In the morning he would find out if she had waited for him, or if she had moved on and given up. Deep down inside he knew she'd waited. That made him happy, because all he ever wanted to do was be by her side.-

-When morning came around, the castle was even more busy then normal, everyone was setting up for Garnet's birthday. Beatrix was in Garnet's room helping her get ready for the day that she would celebrate her 18th birthday. Garnet seemed to be unhappy about the whole thing though. It's true that everyone would be there with her, but it wasn't really everyone till he was there. Once she was dressed she took her seat on the balcony as the ship got set up. The lights went down and the play began. She wasn't paying to much attention to it though and missed almost the whole thing, except the ending. Her ears had picked up on something she wasn't sure she heard right. The cloaked figure on the stage threw the rags off and waited. She looked up slowly and then jumped. Was it really him! She flew down the stairs and out the doors that beatrix and Stiener had held open for her. Once past the doors she started pushing past people. She really didn't care what they thought of her at the moment. About halfway there her pendant flew off. She stopped for a second to look back, but then forgot about it and started running again. She threw the crown off and when she was about five feet or so away from him, she jumped into his arms and held him close. She couldn't believe it, this is what she had been waiting for.-

-He caught her and held onto her tightly. He wanted to tell her he was sorry for making her wait so long, that he would have been there sooner if things haden't been in the way. Yet none of that seemed to matter now. He had returned as promised and he wouldn't leave her again. He stood there as she pounded on his chest with her fists. Tears ran down her face, and it made him mad that he was the cause of her being upset. He held onto her tighter and told her that everything would be ok, that he wouldn't leave again. After all that when everyone else was gone she sat in her room on the ledge again and watched the people. She knew thay'd have questions to ask but she would get to that later. All she wanted to do now was be with him. She got up and walked back into her room, and sat on the edge of her bed watching him sleep. She smiled, he was so cute when he was sleeping. She took her hand and moved the hair out of his eyes. He opened his eyes and sat up looking at her.-

"I didn't mean to wake you." -She smiled. She was happy again and this time it would stay that way. He wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled her to him, putting his arms around her. She snuggled up to him and relaxed.-

"It's ok, I was about to get up anyway. I was wondering where you went off to. I was going to come find you." -He smiled. She laughed a little.-

"Don't worrie, i'm not going anywhere." -She smiled and leaned up kissing him...-

(A/N): oooo! Cliff hanger! I had to do it . sorry. Anyway to make up for it I promise to make the next chapter even better! Please read and review! thanks!


	2. Waiting

**Waiting...**

Alright everyone i'm back . Yay! Anyway do forgive me as I know it's been a while since i'v written or updated anything.

I'v been busy coming up with ideas for my next story. I'm not sure if i'll be able to put it on this website though seeing as it isn't really

a fanfiction. It's simply just a story that i'm going to be writing. I don't know yet, but maybe i'll find a way to have it posted here. Anyway

seeing as it's been some time since i'v updated I promise to make this chapter longer then the last to make up for it. Now then, with all that said

Let's begin shall we? .

Chapter Two

-Zidane helrd onto her tightly and kissed back. She had stopped being mad at him for leaving her alone and was simply glad to know that he was safe and with her again. She didn't want to let him go, however the annoying sound of metal foot steps headed in their direction broke them apart as the door came flying open. Stiener bounced into the room and right up to the side of the bed. Garnet was about to yell at him and throw him out of the room but stopped when he started going on and on about how unfitting it was that she gave permission for a thief to stay in her room or even the castle for that matter.-

"Princess, you'v got to stop this! It's not becoming of a queen to be! I won't stand for it!" -He jumped around a little but was silenced by garnet's raised hand.-

"Stop being so loud, stop telling me what to do, stop jumping around like an idiot, and get the hell out! You're making way to much noise and people are trying to sleep. Unless you want punishment for your actions you'll turn around and leave so that I can get changed, and when i'm done i'll finish dealing with you." -She walked over to the door and pointed him out. He seemed to be speechless for the moment and with his head down he left the room, as Beatrix entered with a look of cinfusion on her face-

"What was that about?" -She helped Garnet change and they left the room, so that Zidane could get a good rest without a bunch of noise.-

"That was about Stiener and the big mouth he has. Didn't you hear him yelling a little bit ago? I swear one of these days he's going to wake the dead, then we'll really be in trouble." -They both laughed as they entered the thrown room. Garnet sat in her chair and Beatrix sat on the step infront of her. Garnet was not yet Queen, but she had to take the thrown early as her mother was no longer there to claim it and it could not go without a ruler. She spent the day talking with the people from the town and saw that they got what they wanted and needed. They all loved her, well all but a few who thought she would turn out to be just like her mother. Those who loved her saw something diffrent in her. Something gentle, something that not a lot of rulers had in them. She was kind to her subjects and treated them with respect, as they did her. Of course she had to deal with Stiener telling her that it was unbecoming of her to do such a thing and that people would talk about her behind her back, but she really didn't care. None of that seemed to bother her at all. She believed she was doing the right thing. When she wasn't talking with her subjects she was talking with Beatrix.-

"Don't mind Stiener for now your majesty, he'll get over it. He's still stuck in the past and what he thinks is right. Sometimes it's not easy to get past that you know. It's the way the queen taught him to be. I believe that in her final year or so that was the only thing she did right. She made sure you were always protected. For the wrong reasons yes but still something good came from it. I'm not saying her death was good because I know how you felt about that, but i'm saying we beat Kuja and through all that you'v changed a bit, and now you're doing the right thing. Do you understand what i'm saying?" -Beatrix looked at her with a smile-

-Garnet returned the smile. She knew exactly what Beatrix was trying to say, even if it did sound a bit confusing. Her mother had turned out to be a rather bad person after the death of her father. Her mother had been ruthless and bitter to the very end when Kuja took her life with the power he took from Garnet. Through this though she knew it had taught her how to be bitter. She wouldn't turn out bitter. She'd rule the way she was ment to. She would be kind and gentle, the way her father had been before his life was taken from him.-

"I understand what you mean. I'll do the best I can to lead these people in the right direction, even if I don't always have the strength to do so." -She gave a smile and greeted the next person that came in-

"As long as your friends are around you'll always have the strength you need. And last time I checked i'm pretty sure you won't be doing this on your own." -Beatrix gave a small laugh.-

"The best is all we ask of you my dear." -Zidane walked in and sat in the thrown next to her. Causing Stiener to go into a fit about how wrong it looked, to have a thief on the thrown was a disgrace to the kingdom and it should have been alloud to happen. Garnet had had about enough of this and stood up walking down infront of him she glared.-

"Honestly, you have changed to much. You're so rude sometimes! Is that what you have to say to the person who saved your life? Who saved us all? If I have to sit and listen to you go on and on about how things shouldn't be and how they are i'm going to go crazy! In fact just so I don't have to hear anymore of it, you will spend the next month working in the kitchen cleaning and cooking with Quina, and if I hear any complaining out of you again it'll be longer. Now go." -He began to protest, trying to tell her that she couldn't do that to him, and that it wasn't his job, but she pointed in the direction of the kitchen and glared at him.-

"But Princess! You can't be serious! Don't make me do this." -She sighed and walked back to her seat.-

"No buts. Just for that it's two months now. Honestly Stiener stop acting like a baby. I'm not your mother so stop crying about everything." -Beatrix and zidane were trying to hold their laughter in but could do it no longer. True they shouldn't have been laughing but seeing Garnet yell at Stiener was something you just had to laugh at wether it was funny or not. Stiener gave up defeated and walked yet again with his head down to explain to the cooks why he was there and have them tell him what to do.-

-As time passed and the day went on the castle got fewer visitors and everyone settled down and got ready for an evening of rest. Stiener was in his room, he had taken a beating that day while working in the kitchen. The cooks loved the idea of having his help and made him do everything. He was about to fall into a deep sleep, one that he had been waiting for all day when a rather loud crash came from down the hall. He jumped up and ran out of his room heading for Garnets room. Upon reaching it he found the door locked. He wrestled with the handle for a few minutes but couldn't get it open. He stodd there for a few minutes and sat down outside the door. eventually he fell asleep and awoke when he felt Beatrix poking him the next morning.-

"What's going on? Why are you outside Garnet's room?" -Beatrix stood with her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. Stiener stood up and was about to tell her when Garnets door came open and she walked out looking around.-

"What are you doing out here?" -He placed his hands on her shoulders-

"Princess! Is everything alright? I was about to go to sleep last night and I heard this really loud crash and then I came to see if you were alright and I couldn't get in and I kept hearing these loud noises all night!" -Stiener was frantic and running round in circles, untill Beatrix slapped him to calm him down. Garnet spun around and looked down-

"Oh, no. Was I really that loud?" -She pulled Beatrix back into the room and closed the door leaving a very confused Stiener standing in the hallway.-

A/N: I hope this chapter makes up for taking so long to update. As soon as I get the new one I'm working on done and you wish to read it e-mail me and i'll send it to you. I'm still not sure wether or not i'll be able to post it on here or not. Anyway, I hope you liked this one and please read and review! Thank you sooo much to those of you who already have. .


End file.
